The invention relates to an arrangement for monitoring the oil supply of a lubrication system for heavy machinery, in particular for converter tilting drives, which arrangement includes a liquid flow counter installed in an oil supply conduit and giving off impulses depending on the quantity of lubricant passing, as well as a signalling device.
In the field of heavy machinery construction, in particular with respect to drives for converters of steel making plants and other heavy drives, sufficient lubrication must be assured at all times, since an interruption of the lubrication can lead to grave operational disturbances which cause a stoppage of the converter. It has been known to install pressure measuring elements, such as throttles and the like in the oil supply conduits for this purpose. These, however, have the disadvantage that they are viscosity and temperature dependent and flow disturbances, e.g. a clogging of the conduit, are not immediately indicated.
Furthermore, it has been known to install liquid flow counters in the oil supply conduits, to give off impulses of a frequency proportionate to the quantity of liquid passing. These impulses are then led to a signalling device. Known liquid flow counters, however, allow a precise measurement of the quantities passing only within a certain temperature range, and furthermore, they are sensitive to on the consistency of the lubricant within this temperature range.